So hard To Say
by Jade R. Raven
Summary: Ash loves Misty,but how can he tell her in a public restaurant WITHOUT making himself look like an idiot? Ash's POV. One-shot.


PK 

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon, if I did ,would I be writing fanfiction? I THINK NOT!!!!

GothGurl: Had the urge to write something Pokemon, so yeah. Just Ash/Misty fluff. On with the story.

- - - - - -

Why does she do this to me? WHY? She can't still be mad about the bike thing, its been a long time since I toasted her bike, I toast a lot of peoples bikes. It wasn't personal. Oh dear God WHY???

Its just plain cruel, I don't see her for months and months, can't get her off my mind, with May constantly chattering in my ear, then she brushes me off! Is that it? Thats all she cares about me? What?

Look at her, she's sitting right there on the other side of the table right now, talking to Max. We're at a restaurant right now, Professer Oaks treat. Everyone is here, Tracy, Mom, Brock , May, Max, Prof. Oak, and me. Let me tell you, it took a hell of a long time to get a table.

And of course, SHE'S here.

Misty.

My Misty,

...who hasn't spoken to me once.

Instead she's been talking to Max. Max of all people! What's so great about Max? He doesn't even have pokemon!!! Besides, by rights I should be a pokemon master by now. How many times have I saved the world? Aren't I the Chosen One? Haven't I died THREE TIMES???? Yet she can't even give me a nod, or a glance. Heck, I'd appreciate insults!

But she's just sitting there, taunting me even if she doesn't know it. Her hair is different today, its not done up, its loosely hanging down to her shoulders. Its slightly wavy, with a horsey clip on the front. Her clothes are of the usual style,but yet different, a yellow tank top which is a bit to long so you can only just see the yellow shorts underneath, along with her old red backpack.

Why aren't you talking to me? I inwardly ask, hoping she would read my mind and look at me.

Nope. Apparently , Max's chant on the ponyta mating season is far to interesting.

Fine, thats how she wants it, I won't talk to her either.

I hear May gasp at the other end of the table.

"Oh, my, GOSH! I remember that! Hey Max," she called down the table to her brother, distracting him from his conversation with Misty to turn to May, Misty did the same. "remember when the weather was all wacky and the news said the world was going to end? Well guess what Tracy just told me!! Ash was the one that stopped all that!!"

"WOW really???" The nine year-old exclaimed, now staring at me. Along with everyone else.

"Yeah!" May then put on a very hushed voice, " and you were like some kind of chosen one, weren't you Ash?" everyone continues to stare. Along with a few people from some other tables.

Thanks May! Thanks a whole bunch!

"Er, yeah.."

Tracy seemed to want May's attention again, "Its true! The best part was when Melody played Lugia's song. That song was the one that tamed the birds and brought peace to the ocean. It was such a beautiful song."

"Ooooooh, I want to hear it. Ash can you sing it?" sighed May, not even looking at poor Tracy.

They want me to sing. In public. In front of the girl I secretly love.

I hate my life.

"Trust me May, you don't want to hear Ash sing. Besides, you don't even remember the tune, do you lamebrain?"

Misty was looking at me, it took me a few moments to realise she had finally spoken to me. I shook my head no. She sighed.

"Sometimes you can be hopelessly predictable, you know that Ash?"

"Ah, shut up." was all I could think of in defense. She rolled her eyes and blew her red hair out of her eyes.

God I love her.

May seemed slightly put-out (for once in her hyper-active life). "Ooooh, I wish I could have been there! It all sounds so exciting."

Brock nodded in agreement, " Yeah, I wish I was there to."

I watched Tracy, who seemed to be the one causing problems today, hoping he didn't say something stupid about Melody or something equally awkward. But Tracy stayed quiet, now content to simply watch May. What he see's in her I'll never know.

Eventually everyone returned to their general conversations, except Misty, she was looking out a window. Aha! Now was the perfect time to say something witty and charming. I open my mouth to speak, but unexpectedly I can't think of anything to say. I cough. She turns to look at me now, okay good, thats a start. I say the first thing that is on my mind.

"Our food is taking a really long time."

Ladies and gentlemen, its Ash! The romantic loser!

"Yeah, yeah it is." she says offhandedly, turning back to the window (who is far more interesting then me it seems). It seems I've already lost her attention. "Ash, why do you keep staring at me?" she says suddenly, making me jump.

"You have something on your face." I respond. Where do I come up with these comments? She gives me an odd look then turns back to talk to Max.

So, I kick Max under the table.

"OOOOW!!!! WHO KICKED ME???!!!"

Everyone at the table jumped.Pikachu (who has been sitting in my lap) was so startled by Max's outburst, that he let off an electric charge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

So here I am, toasted by Pikachu's attack, with the whole restaurant staring at me.

"Ouch...sorry."

A waiter walks up to our table holding a tray, "Your meal is ready."

Thank GAWD!!! The food is finally here, I can distract myself!!!!

"Ash! Be polite!" I blink as Mom scowls at me. OK so I practically attacked the waiter for the food but I was DESPERATE!!!!

The waiter straightened himself out, and set down the food, looking wary. What? Its not like I'm gonna attack him again, I got scolded.

Misty isn't talking to anyone now. I glance up and down the table. No one is paying attention to us. " Hey, Misty." She's looking up at me. "Uuuuum..." I peer down at my pizza pop. Funny how I always get pizza pops here, they don't serve pizza pops. The story is that when I was a little kid I found out they didn't serve them, and had a major temper tantrum. We had to pay for all the damage, but now I always get a free pizza pop. I wonder if that would be a good conversation starter?

"Ash???"

"Yeah?" I say to my pizza pop.

"Didn't you wanna say something?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you wanna say it anytime soon?"

"Yep."

"..So, are you going to..?"

"Yep."

"ASH!! SPIT IT OUT!!!!"

"Uuuuh..." The most intelligent answer yet.

The trouble is I really don't know what I want to say. Hi, I love you? NO. I'm compensating by eating my pizza pop.

Now she knows somethings up. She recognises this manuevre, using food as an excuse has always been a talent of mine.I've got to think of something good to say and fast!!

Hey, this pizza pop is kinda hot.

Oh, its got hot peppers in it.

..really hot peppers.

OW!!!

"HOTHOTHOTHOT!!!!!!!" I dive across the table and snatch Prof. Oaks milkshake, drinking the whole thing in one gulp. "Owowowowowow!! Who put peppers in my pizza pop?! It was YOU!! WASN'T IT MISTER WAITRESS LADY!!!!" I point accusingly at some innocent waittress taking some kids order. "WELL GUESS WHAT!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!"

Everyone in the restaurant is definetly staring now, and Mom's face just turned a very nasty shade of red. I feel myself turning red, I address the people in the restaurant. "Sorry, I ..I don't like spicy foods."

Oh well, let them mutter, I saved every one of their asses at one point or another, whether they know it or not. "I think I'm going to go outside for some air you guys." I say. They all nod fervently. I've gotten up from the table and walked outside, to lean on a wall.

Well, I just made a complete idiot of myself. Who knows what Misty's going to think. I'm so stupid, I can't even say 'hello' or 'how are you doing?' Not that she was helping, she didn't really seem to want to talk. Maybe she forgot about me over all that time and she doesn't know who I am? Maybe she thinks I'm dating May. Or, most likely, she thinks she's to good for a huge dork like me. Well fine, I don't need her, snooty conceited little-

"Ash."

Oops, there she is. Now that she's here again, my knees feel all shaky, and I'm getting nervous. Sounds like something from a teen novel doesn't it? Who would of thought thats actually what it feels like . Go figure.

She's looking at me with those bright eyes of hers, red hair blowing slightly in the breeze. I smile weakly.

She returns the smile. "So, whats up?"

'Nothing much." I wish I had some adventure story to tell her where I do something incredibly brave, but i don't.

"You know, Max told me what you said."

What? What did I say?! What is Max saying I said?!

"Huh?" I answer, sounding oh so bright.

She smiled, "Oh, you know, just a little something you said of the ' I miss her every day' variety."

I HATE Max!!

"Well, yeah. Yeah, I said that. It was true to." I added firmly.

Misty glared at me. Oh crap! She hates me!

"Ash Ketchum, do you know what I think of that?!"

I shake my head no, fearing the worst.

But I shouldn't have.

Because the next moment, her lips were on mine.

She was kissing me.

And then my mind went blissfully blank.

------- - - - - --

Gothgurl: What in the heck inspired me to write THAT!!! oy (smashes head with frying pan) So sorry if you've read this far, I know that was crap but it was stuck in my head for the whole Thanksgiving weekend!! Very fluffy, very pointless, I know.

Review, I'd like to hear what you have to say about my first one-shot please!!!!

REVEIW


End file.
